Love Or Revenge
by XxI.Love.KlausxX
Summary: Caroline is the angel, her brother Silas is the devil. He was haunting her for 2000 years. 2000 years later Caroline finds herself in a small town called Mystic Falls. There she meets a doppelganger (Elena) a witch (Bonnie) and two vampires (Stefan and Damon) Her life looks great, but when the Original family comes things get messy. What happens when Silas finds her?
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfic ever. I hope you'll like it, I really do :)**

**Title: Love and Revenge**

**Summary: Caroline is the angel, her brother Silas is the devil. He wants to kill her, and he was haunting her for 2000 years. 2000 years later Caroline finds herself in a small town called Mystic Falls. There she meets a doppelganger (Elena) a witch (Bonnie) and two vampire (Stefan and Damon) Her life looks great, but when the Original family comes things get messy. Especially with Mikael and Esther. And what happens when Silas finds her?**

**Parings: Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennet, Stebekah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any characters mentioned here. I just borrow them :) The only thing I do own is my computer, and this fic. **

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: 1000 years ago...<em>

A blonde girl and a a girl with red hair were walking along the empty road. It was night, and many people would find it dangerous for two girls to be alone, but they were more than safe. Caroline was... Something. She called herself angel. She was the most powerful creature out there. Well if you don't count her brother, Silas.

"Are you and your brother ever going to stop fighting?" The girl with red hair asked her.

"Sage you are my friend, but don't ever refer to Silas as my brother. He is _not _my brother, he is not my anything. Just an enemy." The blonde girl, Caroline snapped.

"What happened between the two of you?" Sage asked her friend. Caroline and her were together for 500 years. They met when Caroline was on the run from her bro- Silas. They became close friends. Caroline could do anything, so she gave her friend immortality. They were together ever since.

Caroline sighed. "We were born 1000 years ago, but we were different. We had some powers. I was the angel, but he was the devil. At first Silas didn't let that rule him. He found a girl named Amara. They were in love. I was good friends with her too. One day we were attacked. Me and Amara that is. At the time I was just discovering my powers, I didn't have any experience with it. I can't be killed, but Amara... He never forgave me for that. From then he lived up to his powers - he became the devil.

And when he learned his abilities a bit better, he killed our parents, and haunted me for the past 1000 years trying to kill me too." Caroline finished explaining.

"Oh. That must have hurt. I mean your own brother trying to kill you." Sage replied to Caroline's story. "You can't be killed right?" Sage asked her and Caroline nodded. "But when I found you you were terribly hurt... How?"

"Silas he... He created a new species and called them witches. They were the ones that overpowered me and managed to hurt me." Caroline explained to Sage.

"But what about the other monsters?" Sage asked her again.

"You mean the werewolves?" Sage nodded. "I created them. But at the time I didn't have much power, so their source of power was tied to the moon."

"I have to go Caroline, I am tired. I'll meet you in our spot at noon." With that Sage left.

She was living at this small village, but Caroline was just passing by. He couldn't afford to be a one place for too long, otherwise Silas might find her.

It was a quiet night. Every night was quiet here, not much danger here, or that's what strangers thought. But here lived werewolves. A lot of them. And every full moon the humans would hide in the caves and the witches would place a protective barrier to block them out. Caroline smiled at the thought. Caroline vs. Silas; Witches vs. Werewolves.

Later in the night Caroline thought... She created the werewolves 700 years ago, but she didn't have enough power. But now she had. She could create a entirely new species... More powerful than the witches could ever be... With that thought she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Caroline woke up with a bright smile on her face, which was a rare sight. She dot dressed and had breakfast like any normal human. But she wasn't normal. And that bothered her. If people found out about her little (big) secret they would try to kill her, and be frightened of her. But Caroline never wanted that. She wanted a normal life, a loving husband, a family. Maybe she should let Silas shove the cure down her throat. But that would mean that he won, and Caroline Forbes was not a looser. After she finished her breakfast she searched her spell books. She found the spell that Silas used to create the witched, and she found her spell that she used to create werewolves. She combined those two spells together, and of course changed them a little, and... Boom a new spell! All she had to do now was find the right people for this.<p>

It was almost noon, so she got ready and went to meet Sage and tell her about her new idea.

"Caroline there you are!" Sage said excitedly and hugged her.

"Sage I've got some exciting news and I think you'll be interested." Caroline informed her with a grin.

"Do tell."

"When I created the werewolves I wasn't powerful enough. But now I am." Caroline said, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Powerful enough for what?" Sage asked her confused.

"Powerful enough to create another species." Caroline cleared her friend's confusion, and Sage's eyes widened.

"How?" She asked in a low voice.

"Look." Caroline revealed a piece of parer that contained the spell.

"What would be the name of this new species?" Sage asked interested.

"I am not sure yet..." Caroline answered with a frown.

"Tell me more."

"Okay, so they will be fast, very powerful, mind control, live forever, and sadly drink human blood to survive." Caroline explained to her friend, and spoke the last part with sadness.

"Well maybe you should call the 'Bloodsuckers'." Sage suggested, but Caroline didn't like that at all.

"No, I don't like that." She admitted.

"Angels?"

"Angels don't feed off the living."

"Vampires?"

"No, I don... Wait a minute!" Caroline yelled. "Vampires." She spoke the name. It fit perfectly. "I like that."

Sage smiled.

"Now all I have to do is find the perfect family for that." Caroline smiled back at her friend.

"Family?" Sage questioned.

"Being alone forever is an awful thing Sage. I don't have any family, just you, and it's awful sometimes. I wast someone who will stay together no matter what. Somebody who will be a family in a 1000 years. Someone who would be able to say in a 1000 years: I am not alone, I have my family." Caroline explained Sage, who listened carefully.

"I think I've got an idea. Do you know the man who is courting me Finn?" Caroline nodded. "Well he has 5 more siblings and they are inseparable. I think you are looking for that kind of bond."

"Oh my god, Sage thank you." Caroline hugged her.

"But how are you going to turn them?" She asked.

"I won't." Caroline simply answered. "Their mother is one of the strongest witches ever. She will."

"And how are you going to convince her?" Sage asked looking at Caroline.

"The full mon is in two days. I will tell her that like this her children won't have to fear the wolves ever again, or anything." Caroline smiled.

* * *

><p>"No, I will not allow this!" Mikael yelled. "My children would not be turned into monsters!" With that he and Esther left, leaving a furious Caroline behind. How dared they say no to her? Do they knew who she was? Of course they did she just told them that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>One day later...<em>

"Mother! Mother!" Rebekah heard her older brother, Niklaus yelling. When she looked out of the small window, she saw him carrying Henrik's unconscious, bloody body in his arms.

Later Elijah saw it, than Esther, than Kol, than Finn, and than Mikael. This tragic event made Mikael and Esther change their minds about Caroline's suggestion...

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Is it too long for a prologue? I hope not. Anyway I want to tell you that I don't have much free time on my hands, but updates should come every week, or every two weeks. Yeah, sorry about that. <strong>

**Do you like it? Pleeeease review! It would mean the world to me.**

**Emily.**


	2. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews it means a lot to me. I can't believe it 10 reviews for a tiny prologue... Wow. You guys rock. Anyway this is chapter one enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Welcome to Mystic Falls**_

A man and a woman were driving towards Mystic Falls. Suddenly, a fog appeared out of nowhere.

"From where did this fog come from?" The woman asked frowning.

"I have no idea." The man replied.

Out of nowhere a figure of a man was standing in the middle of the road. The man and the woman screamed, and the man tried to avoid running him over but it was too late.

They got out of the car and went to check if the mystery man was alright. When they got closer the 'injured' person quickly got up, and grabbed the human. The woman screamed when she saw her friend drop on the car, blood running down his neck. She tried to run, but whatever that was quickly caught her and drained her blood.

XXXX

People who knew Caroline would say that she was paranoid. And they were probably right. I mean you would be paranoid too if you were chased by a 2000 year old devil, who happens to be your brother. So yeah, Caroline was paranoid about a lot of things. Like going to school and pretending to be a normal 17 year old girl.

Caroline sighed. Class was about to start. Maybe this was a bad idea. She didn't know anybody here.

First class: History. Caroline was bored. She did live through it. The rest of it passed quickly and it was lunch time.

"Hey!" A brunette girl approached her and sat next to her.

"Heyy." Caroline replied awkwardly. She wasn't good at making friends. Her only friend was Sage. Truth to be told, she didn't even try to make friends.

"You seemed lonely, so I thought I'd say hi." The girl explained.

"My name is Caroline." Caroline smiled at her.

"Elena." Elena smiled back. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I got here recently, but I was busy unpacking and stuff, so I didn't have time to explore the town yet." Caroline explained to her.

Before Elena had a chance to reply, a girl with chocolate skin and a boy with blonde hair came.

"Hey guys!" Elena replied cheerfully.

"Hey Elena." They both said at the same time.

"Caroline this is Bonnie Bennet, and Matt Donovan." Elena introduced them.

Caroline became alert at the mention of Bonnie's name. She was a witch. And not just any witch, she was a Bennet witch. Caroline knew her mother Aby. She knew when Bonnie discovered about her powers she would be one powerful witch.

"Hi I am Caroline. I am new here." Caroline smiled at them. They talked, and each of them took turns in asking her questions like: where are you from; about her family; siblings;

She answered that she was from New York, her family was dead (which was true), and no siblings.

Later a new guy arrived. His name is Stefan. Stefan Salvatore.

Caroline knew him, the Ripper. He became quite famous in the 1920. Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. Stefan came back in town for the doppelganger, and now he is trying to *cough* get to know her *cough* She made some polite conversation with him, but other than that nothing.

She wondered how much time before Klaus found out about the newest doppelganger.

Personally she never met Klaus, or any of the Original Family, but she wanted to meet them. She created them after all. But they never got the chance to meet, sadly.

Sometimes she felt bad for creating them. She thought it was her fault for they young boy's death. Deep down sh knew that was not true; Silas' witches were responsible, but still the guilt was still there. Damn emotions. Sometimes being an angel was more difficult, then she would like to admit.

XXXX

_"Hi Caroline." _Elena called her new friend.

"Hey Elena." Caroline said cheerfully.

_"Listen Care tonight is the bonfire, so me and Bonnie were wondering if you would like to come with us."_ Elena explained, and Caroline was a bit shocked they called her.

"Sure. When?" Caroline asked.

_"Be ready tonight at 9."_ Elena told her and the conversation ended.

XXXX

_Hmm, so this is it. _Caroline thought as she passed trough the people at the party, trying to find Elena or Bonnie. But she ran into Stefan

"Hey" Stefan greeted her.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, well Elena invited me." He explained.

"Ok, let's get you s drink." Caroline offered.

"No, thanks." Stefan denied.

"Oh come on." Caroline smiled while grabbing his hand to lead him to the drink area.

XXXX

"So is he here?" Bonnie asked her friend who was looking for Stefan.

"No, I don't see him." Elena answered sadly.

She just met him today, but let's face it, the guy was hot, and if Elena wasn't mistaken he liked her too.

"I am out of beer." Bonnie said.

"Wait." She turned around and grabbed another one. "Here."

When Bonnie touched it, something weird happened. She saw a man, a crow, fog.

"Bonnie what is it?" Elena asked concerned.

"It was so weird. When I touched it I saw a crow." Bonnie said confused.

"A what?"

"A crow. A man... Forget it, I am drunk. It's the drinking."

XXXX

"So Stefan, you lived here as a child?" Caroline asked, but she knew the answer already.

"Yeah, but military family so we moved a lot." Stefan explained.

"Oh. That's nice, I guess."

"Yeah Caroline... Me and you, it's never going to happen. I am sorry, but I am interested in Elena..." Stefan started but Caroline interrupted him.

"Stefan I am not into you. I just want to be friends with you nothing more." She explained to him, trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh." That was all he could say. "Well I am going to find Elena." He said and left.

XXXX

"Tyler no" Vicki protested, but Tyler didn't listen to her. "Tyler no!"

"Hey leave her alone." Jeremy shouted.

"You are starting to get on my nerves Gilbert."

"Tyler go, and leave me alone." Vicki said, defending Jeremy.

"Wow, Vicki Donovan says 'no'. That's a first." He said before walking away.

"I didn't need you help." Vicki snapped.

"It seemed like you did."

"He was drunk." Vicki defended Tyler.

"I am drunk too, but I don't do that."

"No, you are worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me... Leave me alone Jeremy." Vicki said before walking away.

Vicki was walking, and walking, feeling angry with Jeremy. And then a for appeared.

She felt movement behind her.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" But she didn't get her answered. Instead, something jumped at her from behind, and bit hard into her neck. She screamed but nobody heard her.

XXXX

Stefan and Elena were talking, when Elena saw Jeremy. She went after him, but they ran into Vicki, who was unconscious, and had blood dripping from her neck. Jeremy carried Vicki, and they returned to the party, calling for help. The blood made Stefan hungry, so he had to leave.

XXXX

Stefan came home after the bonfire. A girl was found unconscious with bite marks, and he couldn't take the smell of blood.

When he got home, he met Zack angry eyes.

Before he could question him, Zack snapped and started yelling.

"You promised Stefan!" He yelled and showed him the newspaper. Stefan read the article: Animal Attack. He also saw the picture of the two lifeless bodies.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Stefan defended himself.

"Then who?" Zack asked a bit calmer.

"I don't know." Stefan lied. "It wasn't me, uncle Zack." He said again, and at human speed ran into his room.

XXXX

Stefan felted a presence in his room. And he knew very well who it was.

"Damon."

"Hello brother." Damon said to his little brother, with a devilish smirk.

"The crow is a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked him, trying to make small talk.

"Wait 'till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon looked at him.

"Why did you get here?" Stefan asked with a serious look.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day at school." Damon answered sarcastically, and continued to look around the room. "Your hair is different. I like it." He continued with a small smile.

"It's been 15 years Damon" Stefan pointed out, and his eyes never moving from Damon.

"Thank god, I couldn't bare another day from the nineties." Damon continued with his sarcastic answers.

"Why are you here?" Stefan snapped, his voice raising a bit.

"I missed my little brother." Damon answered, with a mock expression.

"You hate small towns." Stefan pointed ut. "They are boring, there is nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon informed him, his smirk never leaving his face.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ahh, that can be a problem." He said looking away. "For you."

"Why are you here now?" Stefan repeated his earlier question.

"I could ask you the same question, however I know your answer. One word: Elena. Really Stefan, she is a dead ringer of Katherine. Does being in her world makes you feel alive?"

"She is nothing like Katherine." Stefan protested.

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended." Damon said. "But tell me something. When is the last time you had something stronger that a squirrel?"

Stefan sighed. "I know what you are trying to do, Damon. And it's not going to work."

"Oh yeah? Come on don't you crave a little?" Damon said, his anger rising, as he pushed Stefan.

"Stop!" Stefan protested, but Damon didn't listen to him.

"I saw a couple of bros earlier, or better yet let's go straight for Elena."

"I said stop!" Stefan yelled angrily.

"Don't you want to know how does her blood taste? I know I do." Damon continued, and the last line it was the final straw for Stefan.

"I said STOP." He yelled, his vampire face showing, and pushed Damon trough the window, but he landed on the ground, on the bits of broken glass from the window.

He groaned and pushed himself up.

"I am impressed." Damon said leaning against the wall. "You know with the whole face thing."

"Damon please, don't mess this up for me. Can't we after all there years to live in peace?"

"I promised you forever of misery. I am just keeping my word" Damon said and left Stefan alone.

XXXX

Caroline was walking alone in the woods. People would say it was dangerous after the incident with... Vicki or something, but it didn't matter. She was more than capable to protect herself from 'animals'. As she was walking she felt another presence there. Vampire. Damon Salvatore. This should be fun.

Damon watched the mysterious blonde girl walking in the woods. He knew there were no other vampires in this idiotic small town, beside his brother and him, so she must be human. He smirked. It was a long time since he had a blonde in his bed. With vampire speed he flashed at her and pinned her to a tree.

Caroline gasped in surprise.

Damon stared in her eyes and compelled "Don't move, don't scream, do what I tell you to." Damon 'compelled' her. His vampire face showed her and he went for her neck.

He was just about to bite her, when she pushed him to the ground.

"What the hell? I compelled you _not _to move." Damon groaned, and stood up.

"I am not human idiot." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What? But you have a heart beat, and you are not a vampire... How?" He asked surprised.

"No, I am not a vampire... Let's just say I am old, and powerful." Caroline smiled at him. "Caroline Forbes." She introduced herself.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon said and left with vampire speed.

XXXX

Matt was sitting with Vicki at the hospital, when she suddenly opened her eyes.

"Vicki. Vicki are you okay? What happened?" Matt asked his sister concerned.

"Vampire" Vicki whispered before she passed out.

XXXX

Damon was furious. The blonde wasn't human, and she was stronger than him. He was going to find her and kill her.

From Zack's stash, he carefully took some vervain, and broke a branch of a tree. Whoever she was she was going to die.

He easily found her house, and it was nothing to big, nothing too small. Big enough for her to pretend to be human like his baby bro.

He rang the bell.

"What do you want?" Caroline sighed when she saw him.

"To kill you." He said, and tried to enter. To his surprise that was possible. First he tried burning her with the vervain, but Caroline was faster. She took the flower out f his had, and brought it to his face. Damon hissed in pain. While he was struggling with the effects of the deadly plant, Caroline took the stake from him, and staked him just below the heart. He groaned.

"Damon this time I missed on purpose. Attack me again, and I won't miss." Caroline angrily hissed, and twisted the stake to bring him more pain. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Damon managed to say.

"Good." Caroline said, and threw him out of the door. Literally.

**Sooo there you have it. I apologize if it's a little boring, but I am trying to follow the storyline, but as you can see I added a few thing on my own. I guess the first couple of chapter are going to be a bit boring, but then it will be AU, and the TVD storyline won't effect this. I've got to ask you: Do you think Damon was too OOC in this?**

**I want to thank you for you kind reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed: **** ,****xxHybridOriginalxx,****#1Guest,****Cindy,****chibichibi98, #2Guest, Alice, W, The Lonely One, and 1D fangirl.**

_**REVIEW ANSWERS:**_

**xxMissOriginalxx****Thank you! Yes, it's the same one.**

**chibichibi98: Thanks! But I am afraid I can't answer your question.**

**Alice: Thank you. I am not sure when are the originals coming, I haven't thought of that yet. Elena with blonde hair? Hmm... Check my profile page here tomorrow, and you'll have a link to that.**

**1D fangirl: Er... Thanks?**


End file.
